Behind Blue Eyes
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Someone was in his life before and after Milah. She was stupid enough to trust him... and fall in love with him. Killian Jones/ OC
1. Chapter One

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Killian Jones/ OC**

**Summary: Someone was in his life before and after Milah. She was stupid enough to trust him... and fall in love with him**

**A/N: Just a story that came into my head. Hope you enjoy. Italics are flashbacks**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_She swam as fast as she could. She was in shallow seas. Too shallow for her to get to safety. The pirates had spotted her and wanted her. She was a creature of magic. A net surrounded her and it was too late. She had been caught. She let out a scream. Not a human scream, it was an eerily non-human scream. The men on the ship groaned at the sound as they brought her on deck. She struggled as they dangled her above the ship's decking._ _She kept screaming as one man stepped forward. "Shut up, mermaid!" He shouted at her, his hands covering his ears. "Cut her down! She won't be able to escape."_

_She was free. "Let me go!" She screamed and tried to scramble to the edge of the ship. The sooner she was back in the water, the better. It was too late. The hot sun dried her off._

"_Well well. I see it now." The man stepped towards her as she covered her naked body. "I see why you Neverland mermaids were so popular with the sailors. You can become human." He scoffed as he took off his long black coat and handed it to her, draping it over her shoulders. "What's your name girl?"_

"_Wendy." She whimpered in fear as he pulled her to his feet and pulled her into his cabin._

* * *

She had heard that he was in Storybrooke. She had to see him. It had been so long since she had seen him. She walked towards the docks, hoping to find his ship there. It wasn't there. She sighed heavily and turned back to land. "Hello Wendy." That voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around and saw him standing there. How did he get there? He looked exactly the same as he did when she last saw him. "Hello Killian." She took in his whole appearance. From his leather clad body to his hook on his left hand. "I heard you had come here."

He scoffed and shrugged a shoulder. "You look good, love. This world must be good for you."

"Not really. I'm alone. I have no friends. I only have my apartment and job." She took one step towards him. "Don't call me 'love' either. You lost that right a long time ago."

He laughed a little. "Listen. I never meant to go. You could get from world to world easier than I could."

"You know I was exiled from Neverland. From what I heard, you were there." She glared at him and folded her arms.

Killian stepped forward. "You could have come."

She spun around. "I couldn't!" She shouted at him and left him standing there alone. Why did she even go and look for him? She knew it would end in heartache.

* * *

"_So, let me get this straight," He sat at his desk with his feet on the desk and watched her as she sat on the edge of his bed. He could tell this was new for her. "You are a mermaid, who can have legs once dry?"_

"_Yes." She nodded nervously. For days, she had been locked in his cabin. For days, he had been coming into the cabin and try and get her to tell the truth. Today was that day. "We're different to the mermaids you have met. They have to have magic cast on them to make them have legs. I'm descended from a union between a human and a merman. Which is why I can have legs."_

"_I see." He took his legs off the desk and stood up. "Well, that took a while for you to speak. I may even let you go one day."_

_She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please. Let me go. My family will be worried for me." He had given her breeches and a shirt to wear. They didn't suit her but they looked good on her._

"_I may do." He sighed heavily. "Originally I was going to sell you to the black market. A catch like you would bring me a lot of gold."_

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not worth a lot of money. My mother and father. But not me. I'm just a young mermaid."_

_He smiled and watched her as she stood up and walked over to him. "All mermaids are valuable. To the right buyer."_

_Wendy knelt in front of him. "Captain, please. I will do anything for you. Just let me go back to my family."_

_A million thoughts ran through his head. "I will think of something. Do one thing for me and I will let you go."_

_Her hands rested on his knees and she bent her head down, resting her forehead against her hands. "Thank you."_

* * *

**A/N: Just going to be a series of short chapters.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

He watched her as she walked away. Still had balls. She always did. That's why he liked her. He was a rogue and kept her for himself. Truth be told. She stayed by her own accord. Well, after some persuasion.

"I see you found your mermaid, Hook." Cora drawled from behind him. "She'll be useful for us. Just be careful. If Rumplestiltskin learns of your involvement with the girl, he'll use her for his own gain. Get her on our side and she'll be a great asset."

"I'm not using her again. It nearly got her killed, last time." He shook his head and walked back into his ship.

* * *

"_Captain? How long have you been a pirate?" She asked him one morning. She was still not allowed out of the cabin, so he came in and spoke with her if he wasn't busy._

_He took a sip of his rum from his goblet. "Since I was 18. I became captain 5 years ago."_

_She chuckled. "So, do you like it?"_

"_I do." He nodded and downed the rest of his drink. "I live for adventure."_

_Wendy smiled a little. "I like you. Despite the fact that you have abducted me. I like you." She moved and sat next on the edge of his desk._

"_That brings me comfort, love." He rolled his eyes. How was she so calm after so long stuck in his cabin? He reached over and rested his hand on her knee. "I would let you out onto deck but I can't risk you escaping." He gave her knee a little squeeze. He gave a small smirk when he saw her small blush. "So, tell me about your world. What is it like there?"_

"_Dark. Cold. Boring." She chuckled nervously. "Our kind barely come to the surface. When we do, we have a job. Drown sailors. Steal money. Basically, we're pirates underwater." She laughed again, not caring that his hand was still on her knee. "I prefer the surface. My mother said that's why my hair is light. I was destined to be a surface mermaid."_

_Killian laughed and shifted his hand slightly up her leg. "Well, if you had not come to the surface, I would not have been graced with your company."_

"_Have you... um... Have you decided what you want from me?" She stuttered, her eyes fixed on his hand as it moved further up her thigh._

"_Hmmm... Not yet." Squeezing her thigh a little. "I know I will think of something."_

_Wendy quickly pushed his hand away and jumped off the desk. "Not that." She moved away from him quickly._

"_Fine. Not that." He smirked and stood up. "I'll leave you alone. I have things to do."_

* * *

Why did she have to go and see him? Why? "Stupid Wendy." She grumbled as she walked into The Lagoon, one of the bars in Storybrooke. She now saw the irony. She went straight behind the bar and started serving the many punters there. She hated her job but it was the only job she could get with no qualifications and it paid her rent and bills. She smiled widely and flashed her cleavage to get more tips. It worked. Most nights she would get at least 100$ in tips.

The night drew in and the customers grew in numbers. The men leered at her in her skirt and tight top. As the bar neared closing time, the customers left, except for a few of them. "You know, I would never have seen you as a barmaid."

That bloody voice always made her insides melt. Stupid pirate. "What are you doing here Killian?" She wiped down the bar top with a rag, not looking at him.

"I came to see you."

"What do you want?"

He scoffed and sipped his glass of whisky. "Why do you assume that I want something?"

"Whenever you come to me, you want something." She threw the rag in the sink and stood in front of him, both hands on the bar.

He smirked when he received a slight flash of her cleavage. "I just wanted to see you."

"You've seen me." She stood up straight and turned away, serving a customer. But she could not help but look back at him a few too many times.

* * *

"_You want me to do what?!" She glared at him one morning._

"_I want you to swim down to the deepest cave and retrieve the lost treasure of Atlantis." He explained to her. "After that, I will let you go."_

"_The lost treasure of Atlantis is lost. Hence the name!" She shook her head. "Plus, where I am guessing you are sending me, is Ursula's domain. She is no friend of the Neverland mermaids. In fact, she hates all merpeople. If she catches me, she'll kill me."_

"_I know you will be fine." Killian handed her a bag. "Collect as much as you can. The larger the better." He winked at her, causing her to blush._

"_What makes you think I will come back?" She asked, as he led her out of the cabin and into the sunlight. It had been a long time since she had been out in the open air. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air._

"_You can't escape." He gestured the water. They were in a lagoon. "My ship blocks the way out for you. My men will capture you on sight, if they see you trying to escape."_

_She nodded slowly and made her way to the edge of the ship. "And you will keep your promise? Let me go once this is done."_

"_I'm a man of my word." He smirked a little. "Especially when it comes to beautiful women."_

_She blushed again. No man had ever spoken to her like this. "I hope you do." She gave him back the bag and started undressing. All the men wolf-whistled and leered at her. It had been a long time since they had made port. She stood there naked and took the bag from him. "They need a woman each. Not me." She smirked at the captain. "I maybe a few hours."_

"_I know. Come back soon."_

_She placed the bag over her arm and neck, then ran towards the edge and dived into the blue lagoon. She let out a sigh of relief when she reverted back to her original form. She loved her tail but she preferred to have legs. She dove down into the dark depths of the lagoon, unaware that there would be danger ahead of her._

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Abu!" She called to her boss, who just waved to her as she walked out of the door.

"Do you have you rent, Miss Darling?" The smooth voice of Mr Gold spoke as soon as she was out of the door.

"I do." She reached into her bag and handed him the envelope. "It's all there."

"I know." He took the envelope from her, which was filled with her rent. "Have a good night, Miss Darling. Be careful. There are untrustworthy men around."

"I can look after myself." She glared at him. She hated the man. Even more when she learnt he was Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't doubt it." He walked away from her. The clicking of his cane as he walked away.

She watched him before turning away and beginning her walk towards her apartment. But she walked into a hard body. "Oh!" She grumbled. "Oh, it's you." She grumbled when she recognised the man.

"Hello to you too." He pulled her into an alleyway, looking around the corner. He returned his attention to Wendy. "Hello darling." Killian smirked down at her.

"Hiding from him?" She raised her eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

He couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her hotly. "Hello love." He whispered when he pulled away from her lips.

"Hi." She whispered in shock and then kissed him back, holding him close to her.

* * *

**Responses from chapter One:**

**kykyxstandler: **Thank you. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Warning: Where the M rating comes into play. Starts from here and ends just before the first flashback/italics.**

She craved this man. Every time she saw him, she hated him but once he kissed her, she forgot all about that. They stood in the alleyway, arms around each other and passionately kissing the other. "Come home with me. I need you." She whispered hotly, she had his leather coat in her fists.

"Anything for you." He pulled her closer, pressing his hard body against her.

Wendy looked deep into his blue eyes and she was lost. To her, they were the same colour of the ocean that surrounds Neverland. A place she missed dearly. "Follow me." She pulled him further up the alleyway, to a side door on the building next to the bar. She pulled a key out of her bag and awkwardly tried to unlock the door but, "Killian, get off my neck. I need all my concentration to open my front door."

"Yes, love." He snaked his right hand under her shirt.

"Killian!" She scolded him, elbowing him in the stomach and was able to finally open the first door. "I have another door to open," she whispered when he spun her around and pressed her against the wall. "Killian." She moaned when his hand moved under her skirt. "Not here," she hissed. She could hear her neighbour spying on her through the peep hole. She laughed for a moment before pulling him up the stairs. Once inside her apartment, she feverishly kissed him, desperate for his touch.

"Wendy." He moaned as she kissed and sucked his neck, biting his skin a little. "Minx." He growled when she pulled away. He shed his coat, throwing it over a nearby chair. He watched her as she threw her bag on the floor, kicking off her shoes. "Love the place." He didn't even look around, his eyes focused on her.

"Bedroom is even better." She opened a door and disappeared into a bedroom.

He pulled off his boots and walked into the room. She lay on the bed in just her underwear. "Well hello." He grinned and walked into the room. "I knew I missed you." He climbed onto the bed next to her, but before he could say anything else, she pulled him into a kiss. Pulling him on top of her. He groaned as she ground her hips against him. "Wendy. Stop it."

She flipped them over. "No. I want this." She bent over and kissed him below his ear. "I know you want this," she whispered seductively in his ear. She sat up straight and pulled off her black bra. It was this time that he missed his other hand over his hook. He wanted to reach up and touch her, make her moan in pleasure. He ran his right hand up her bare side and caressed her left breast. "Killian," she moaned.

He sat up and wrapped his arm around her, being careful to not let his hook cut into her. He kissed her neck, shoulder. "Wendy." He moaned against her neck as she ground against him. "Stop that."

"Make me." She ground herself into his hardened member. She was dying to have him again.

He held her close and flipped her over, grinding into her. "You were always a tease." Killian looked down at her. He carefully placed his hook between her skin and panties, then ripping one side, and then ripping the other side. She was naked to him again, after over 28 years. With her help, he stripped to his bare skin.

She parted her legs for him and he settled between them. "Killian. Please." She begged him, reaching between them and stroking his hardened member. She urged him inside her. They both let out moans of relief. She wrapped her long legs around him and encouraged him to move by shifting her hips a little. "Move," was all she could manage to say. He pushed into her and they remembered each other very well. They were moving quickly. Moans filled the room. "Killian," she cried out, her legs tightening around him as the old feeling of an orgasm filled her body.

"Wendy." He groaned against her neck as he finished inside her. "My Wendy."

* * *

_Wendy swam down into the abyss carefully. She would duck behind a rock, which stuck out of the side, and waited for a moment before she moved on. The bag around her neck irritated her. She took it from her neck and held it tightly in her hand as she reached a large opening in the depths. The hideaway of Atlantis. It used to have an air bubble around it but Ursula burst it, killing the people of Atlantis and taking the treasure for herself. She flicked her blue tail and moved deeper. It was blacker and colder down here. Her father told her the story of his visit to Atlantis. It was always filled with light, laughter and music. Now there was nothing._

_She moved into the abyss and she was greeted with light. The light of the treasure filled the room. She carefully moved forward and began picking up the large pieces of treasure, along with a few gold coins. Her cousins would love this. They were obsessed with treasure._

"_Who is there?" A voice hissed from the darkness outside the cave. It was Ursula. Wendy flicked her tail and hid behind a large golden statue. The creature moved into the cave. Her large tentacles scaling the floor as she moved. She passed Wendy's hiding place. "I know somewhere is there. Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

_Wendy watched her as she disappeared further into the area. She slowly and quietly moved into the open. She looked over her shoulder to see Ursula disappearing further into the lost city of Atlantis. She flicked her tail to get out of there quicker. It was the worst thing she could have done. It sent a small wave backwards and it knocked over some treasure._

"_MERMAID!" She heard Ursula screech. She turned to see the grotesque creature rushing towards her._

_Wendy did not need to think. She flicked her tail furiously and tried to swim to the surface. But she could tell Ursula was close behind her. It was the treasure slowing her down but she promised to bring it to Killian. She placed it around her neck and arm and used her arms to swim faster. "ARGH!" She cried as a tentacle wrapped around the base of her tail, pulling her down. Wendy was able to get her tail free and hit Ursula with her fins._

_The evil creature screamed as Wendy escaped. But she still followed her. "Get back here!" She screeched._

_Wendy broke the surface, directly facing the ship. "She's found me!" She was able to scream before she was dragged back under the water._

"_WENDY!" Killian screamed as he watched a struggle below the surface. The two magical creatures broke the surface and he could see them in full swing. The octopus type creature, Ursula, used her 8 tentacles and 2 arms to hurt Wendy. But Wendy was aggressive. She used her stealthy moves to drag Ursula under and used her teeth to attack the woman. Every single pirate was transfixed on the fight. One minute Ursula was winning and then the next Wendy was winning. She was soon losing. Ursula had a tentacle around Wendy's white neck and was choking her. "NO!" Killian shed his coat, grabbed a spear, and dove into the lagoon, just as Ursula was dragging the mermaid down. He swam down as fast as he could. The lack of air burned his lungs but he reached them and stabbed the creature in the chest. He was able to grab the unconscious mermaid and pulled her to the surface. There wasn't time to get her to the ship. He swam to the shore. "Wendy?" He pulled the bag off her neck, shook her, trying to bring her to consciousness. "Come on." He grumbled and bent down, pinching her nose and opening her mouth. He breathed into her._

* * *

They lay in her bed, the sheets tangled around their legs, and their arms around each other. "Wow," she breathed, "It has been a long time." She pressed herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He laughed again. "Oof!" He groaned when she slapped his chest. "Sorry." He looked down at her. "You ever need me, come to the ship."

"Where the hell is it?" She lifted her head, rested her chin on his chest.

Killian laughed. "It's hidden. I'll take you there tomorrow. Show you."

"Why would I need to come to the ship? I'm safe here." She bent her head down and kissed his chest.

"You're not. I'm here because the man who killed Milah is here."

Milah was a sore point for them both. He had fallen in love with Milah and took her from her husband, then he watched her husband kill her. For Wendy, Milah had stolen the man she had loved from her. "Rumplestiltskin? I know now. But why would that affect me?"

He sighed heavily and ran his right hand down her bare back. "You're a mermaid. You have magical properties beyond any of us. You are also connected to me. He'll want to hurt you. To get to me."

She smiled a little. "Killian, I can't change here. I remember, before the curse broke, I went swimming a lot and I never changed. I tried again after the curse broke, and nothing." She rolled away from him and lay on her back. "I miss it. I actually do." She scoffed and shifted onto her side. "How was Neverland?"

"Boring. Just had Lost Boys and Indians to annoy." He turned onto his side, resting his hook on her hip. The cold steel made her shiver a little, but also the thought of him killing young boys and Indians. "What's wrong?"

"The Lost Boys. You didn't kill any, did you?" She asked curiously.

"No." He chuckled. "They're just boys. Their ring leader is a pain but he doesn't mean any harm."

She smiled. "I remember him. Slightly is a bit ambitious. But he means well."

"Slightly isn't the leader. A boy called Peter is."

"Peter?" She gasped and pushed his hook off, sitting up quickly. "Oh really? I... I... I don't remember him." She stuttered, climbing out of bed. "Do you want tea or coffee?" She wrapped a dressing gown around her and walked into her small kitchen.

"No." He watched her as she made herself some coffee. "No, thank you." He sat up in bed and watched her move around. Her movements were shaky and nervous. He had hit a nerve mentioning the Lost Boys. Why was that?

* * *

"_Come on. Come on." He breathed into her more. He pumped her chest. Still nothing. "Come on, girl!" He groaned as he pumped more breath into her. That did it. She coughed and splutter up water._

"_Captain!" She gasped and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly._

_He held her tightly. "You're alive."_

"_A little bit of water can't stop me." She chuckled as she moved away from his arms. She was still wet and still a mermaid. Her tail was bright blue and her skin had a very light blue tint, but that was only in her true form. She looked normal when she was in her human form. "Did you kill her?"_

_He nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. "Yes. Stabbed her right in the chest."_

"_Tomorrow, I'll back down and fetch the rest."_

"_No." He shook his head. "I'm not losing you again. I enjoy your company too much, love." He smirked and kissed her hotly. That was the beginning of their personal and professional relationship._

* * *

**Response from chapter Two:**

**Savysnape7: **I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

He kissed her neck softly the next morning. "Wendy? Wendy? I have to go." He whispered in her ear. All night, they had made love. He had made her cry out and scream in pleasure. Something he had not heard from her in a long time. Something he thoroughly enjoyed doing.

"No," she mumbled, "No. Stay." She turned over and looked up at him. She saw that he was fully dressed in his leather get-up. "A few more hours." She sat up and kissed him. The bedsheets fell from her body and her bare torso revealed to him.

He gave a groan at the sight of her topless body. "Don't." He groaned as he kissed her hard. "Stop teasing me. I have things to do." He stood up and tightened his hook, as he walked to the door.

"Killian?" She sat up straight, pulling the sheet up and over her breasts.

"Yes, love?" He turned to face her, standing in the doorway, buttoning up his long coat.

"If you go back, take me with you. I want to be able to swim again. Travel the worlds through the oceans once again. See my family again." She pleaded with him.

"I will. I will not leave you here alone." He walked back to her and kissed her softly. "But right now, I have to go." Standing up straight and quickly leaving the room and the apartment.

She sighed heavily. "Stupid Wendy. He'll never keep his promise." She climbed out of bed, readying herself for the day.

* * *

_Killian had anchored the ship just outside the entrance to the lagoon. Wendy lay on the beach with her tail in the water, in order for her stay a mermaid. He watched her from the deck and smiled as she flicked her tail, sending water flying. He chuckled as she lay back her arms spread above her, her long blonde hair covering her breasts. She was a beauty. "Right lads. Rest for the day and night. We have a long day of counting tomorrow." His men cheered as their captain went into his cabin._

"_The captain is enamoured by the mermaid." The first mate noted to one of the men. "They are a sailor's doom."_

_The sailor scoffed. "Only when they want to kill them. The mermaid seems to be falling for our captain." He nodded towards the creature. Their captain was out of the cabin and she was looking up at the ship, watching him as he descended down the side of the ship, to the boat waiting at the bottom for him._

"_Come on lads. Let's get some rest." The first mate urged the crew. "Like the captain said, we'll be rich tomorrow." They all cheered and disappeared beneath the ship, apart the ones who were on watch for the evening._

"_Hello." She smiled when he reached the shore, pulling the small boat onto the sand and he moved next to her. Sitting next to her and watching her lazily move her tail. "I've been thinking. I want to see the world. Above the water." She turned onto her side and looked at him. "Could I come with you?"_

"_What?" He chuckled and lay down next to her, hands under his head._

_She shook her head. "It was a silly idea. I could be a great distraction if you want to attack other ships." She sat up straight and pulled her tail from the water._

"_I think it is a great idea, love." He sat up and took off his coat, handing it to her._

"_Thank you." She wrapped it around her as her tail slowly disappeared and her legs became apparent. "How much of the treasure do you want tomorrow? There is too much to fit on your ship. The entire loot will most likely sink it."_

"_Hmmm..." He lay back on the sand. "Right. Coins is most important. Get the majority of them. Then the things which will make the most profit, but the things you can carry."_

_She laughed and lay next to him, her hand resting on his chest, drawing lazy circles. "So, do you want to come and swim with a mermaid?" She stood up on slightly wobbly legs and shed his coat from her body. She looked over her shoulder to see him pulling off his boots. She watched him as he undressed, turning away as he shed his last bit of clothing. A blush coloured her cheeks._

"_Come on then." He stood next to her, holding her hand._

_She chuckled. "I have to dive in or it will be a rather entertaining sight if I just walk in."_

_Killian began wading in. "How?"_

"_Well I change there and then and I just flop down." She laughed and took a run up and dove in. She changed immediately. She swam further out into the lagoon. "Come on, pirate. I thought you loved the water."_

_He smirked and swam out to her. "Only when I'm on a ship." He smiled at her and swam closer to her. "Now, mermaid. Let us swim." He dove down under the water, closely followed by her._

* * *

**A/N: Again, chapter will vary from long to short. Review?**

**Responses from previous chapters:**

**kykyxstandler: **Thank you. :)

**Savysnape7:** I'm glad you did. :) Thank you. :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Another Warning: Lemon in this flashback**

_The two of them dove down deep. She could, obviously, last longer underwater than him. But when he went to the surface for air, she went up too. "So, how is swimming with a real life mermaid?" She asked him as they sat in the shallow waters. The night was drawing in on them and the lagoon had a slight glow around it._

"_Really good. It's just like swimming with a naked woman, but she has a tail." He chuckled._

"_Well, it is strange for me to swim with a naked man, who has legs." She blushed and flicked her tail lazily. "It is just strange for me to be close to a man at all." Ever since they swam to the side, she did not look at him. A blush coloured her cheeks as she thought about what she had seen under the water._

"_I saw you looking, love." He smirked at her, watching her carefully._

_She shook her head and sat up straight. "I... I never." She sensed him shifting closer to her._

"_You did. I saw you." He turned her head towards him and kissed her hard._

_She pushed him away and shuffled into the lagoon. "What are you doing?" She was deep enough to stretch her tail down._

"_Kissing you, lass." He stood up and waded into the water. She turned her back on him, not wanting to see his naked body. "Why are you embarrassed? You've seen me in all my glory. I've seen you in all your glory. In more ways than one." He slowly walked into the lagoon until he was waist deep in the water._

"_Stop it." She whispered and dove down under the water. She swam down deep. Deep enough so Killian would not be able to reach her. She sat on the edge of a rock, which stuck out of the wall of the deep lagoon and spoke to herself. "For goodness' sake, Wendy! Your father told you never to become involved with a human. Especially with a pirate. Untrustworthy men!" She shook her head. "It worked out well for Ariel. Why not me?" She looked up towards the surface. She could see Killian trying to swim down but he did not make it down far enough. "Stop avoiding him." She kicked her tail and swam back up to the surface. "Why me? I'm just a mermaid." She asked him once she broke the surface._

"_So?" He smirked as he tread water to stay afloat._

_She sighed heavily and swam to shore, dragging herself onto the sand. "I'm innocent. I'm 300 years old. All my life, I've been sheltered from everything. I have the ability to swim between oceans. I can kill men with my bare hands. But I have never thought about a merman as a partner. Let alone a human man." She wriggled her legs, which had now dried in the cool air. She reached for his coat and covered herself._

_He stood up and walked towards her. "What is it you really want?" Not caring that he was very naked in front of her. Not caring that his arousal was growing because of her._

"_You." She breathed and stood up. She pushed the coat of her shoulders and walked towards him. She waited at the edge of the water and he walked towards her. Once in front of her, she wrapped her arms around him, and he lifted her up. "Killian." She gasped as he kissed her neck and knelt on the sand, laying her down._

_Killian began kissing and sucking her neck. He knew they were in view of the ship, but right now he did not care. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. Now, he had a very willing one under him. A virgin. His favourite kind of woman. He brought his lips to her own. Kissing her hard as his right hand stroked between her legs. "Moan for me." He looked down at her. She was stopping herself from making any sound, by biting her lower lip. "Don't hide it." He whispered as he pressed a finger into her._

"_Oh!" She cried out. Her eyes were closed, her back arched and her hands clawed at the sand beside her. She didn't even notice him move down her body. Her eyes flew open when his lips became attached to her sensitive nub. "OH!" She cried out louder as this new pleasure ran through her entire body. It burned in her veins. The burning grew and grew until she thought her body would explode. "OH!" She cried out, her back arching, eyes tightly closed and her legs shaking. "Killian!"_

_He smiled against her skin, moving up her body, withdrawing his finger from her. "Well, lass? Do you still want me?"_

_She said nothing. She only pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. Whatever she just felt, she wanted to feel it again. Her body was numb with pleasure. "Please."_

"_Not yet." He whispered hotly in her ear. "I'm not quite ready." He reached for her hand and brought it to his member. He urged her to wrap her petite hand around him and slowly stroke him. She did but nervously. "Wendy." He moaned softly, he thrust himself into her hand._

_Wendy lay there, exploring his body with her hands. One hand stroking his member and the other running up and down his strong, naked back. "Killian... I beg of you."_

"_Yes, lass." He smirked and kissed her hotly, pushing her hand away from him. "Relax." He kissed her softly, building from soft to passionate. His tongue stroking her tongue. Distracting he as he began pressing himself into her._

_She groaned against his mouth as the pain intensified. "Ah!" She groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside her._

"_So tight." He groaned against her neck. "Are you all right, lass?"_

"_It hurts." Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. So tight, her nails dug into his shoulders, cutting into his skin._

"_Shhhh..." He kissed her cheek and slowly started to move within her. His left hand ran down her right leg and brought her leg over his hip. His movements grew. So did her moans. "Oh Wendy!"_

"_Killian!" She cried out and wrapped her left leg around him. Their movements were in synch. Her hands clawed at his back. His hands rested either side of her head as he thrust forward hard._

_He was nearing the end. He moved his hips faster. He groaned as she tightened around him. That sent him to his end. "UGH!" He groaned and held himself within her. He collapsed on top of her. It had definitely been too long since he had been with a woman._

* * *

It had been four days since she had seen Killian. Four days since she had thrown herself at him. The truth was eating her. He had to know why she never came to see him in Neverland. She was exiled from her home. She did not want to go there where her past was.

One night after work, she knew she had to go and see him. She made her way to the docks. He had not shown her where his ship was. She did the only thing she could think of. "Killian!" She called to the thin air as she walked along the wooden dock. The heels of her stilettos clicking on the wooden planks.

"Hello girl." A woman spoke from behind her.

She spun around to face the owner of the voice. "Cora." She knew this woman. A dangerous woman. She had seen her from a distance when she visited Wonderland. She was the Queen of Hearts and a ruthless woman. "I didn't know you were here."

"I came with your lover." She slowly walked towards Wendy. "Now, girl."

"Stop with the girl," Wendy cut her off. "I'm older than you." She folded her arms and stared at the woman.

"Well, mermaid. You being here will be the best for us." She raised her hand and blew something in her face. Causing her to fall unconscious. "Mr Smee." The pirate came off the invisible ship and picked her up. "Tie her and gag her. Don't want the captain to know we have her."

"Yes, your highness." He carried her over his shoulder and onto the ship.

* * *

_The morning sun rose up and warmed the lagoon. Warming the naked couple as they slept on the sand. "Cap'n!" A voice cried from the ship. "Cap'n!"_

"_No." He grumbled and held her close._

_Wendy laughed softly. "Killian. Get up. Your men need you."_

"_Cap'n! A ship approaching!" A man cried. "It's Blackbeard!"_

"_Damn it!" He swore and stood up. He quickly started dressing. "I knew he would find this place."_

_Wendy stood up and rushed to him. "I'm with you, right?"_

"_I don't have time for this, lass." He pulled on his boots, thinking she was getting all emotional and attached to him._

"_No. It's not that. You said I could come with you. That I could help you. Right?" He nodded silently, waiting for her to carry on. "Let me deal with them." She rested her hand on his shoulders. "Just sail away."_

"_Can I trust you?" He asked, resting his hands on her waist._

_She smiled a little and kissed him. "I just gave you my virginity. That shows you that you can trust me." She kissed him again. "Just sail away. We'll get the treasure later." She stepped away from him and dove into the sea. He watched her swim to the middle of the lagoon, look back at him before diving deep down._

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I seem to be churning out these chapters pretty quickly. What do you think Wendy's secret is? Let me know. You'll find out in the next chapter. But will Killian?**

**Response from chapter four:**

**Amy:** I'm glad you like it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics in this chapter. Taken from the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film.**

She groaned as she regained consciousness. Wendy bought herself bound, gagged and in a very tight space. She pulled on the rope, which bound her wrists together and held to the wall. Why the hell did she trust him? She knew he had a reason for having sex with her again. He left her for Milah. Now Milah was gone, he would come back to her. 'Stop it.' She thought to herself. 'He never loved you.' Tears began falling from the corners of her eyes. For five years, she was his. Then one wench came along and she was pushed aside. She knew it would happen. That was when she left. When Milah came along, Wendy had to leave any way. Something changed and she had to go home.

* * *

_She swam to the opening of the lagoon, climbed onto a rock, just the tip of her tail in the sea. She needed to stay in her form for the plan to work. She watched Killian sail away around the Island, while the new ship sailed close, anchoring a few miles away from her. Wendy took deep breaths as she watched them lower a boat from the side of the ship. It was time. They had not noticed her just yet._

_She dove into the sea and slowly swam towards the boat, which was rowing towards the lagoon entrance. She broke the surface and watched them. They had spotted her. She acted like an innocent mermaid. She cautiously swam up to the side of the boat. "Are you my jolly sailor bold?" She asked the nearest man. He must have been the captain. His clothing was much finer than the other pirates and he had a long black beard._

"_Aye, mermaid. That I be." He gave a small lop-sided grin as she rested her arms on the edge of the boat._

_Now for her weapon. Her voice. The one thing mermaids were famous for. Their seductive singing. Men never knew the real reason why they sang. These men were about to discover._

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever__you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

_Wendy shifted up, her hands caressing the captain's arms. "Be my jolly sailor bold."_

"_Aye, girl." He leant forward, as Wendy slowly submerged herself in the water._

_She continued singing to distract all the men from what she was about to do._

"_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

_She then pulled him under the water and off the boat. She dragged him down as he struggled. This was the mermaid's way. Get the captain first. She dragged him down until she knew he would not survive the swim back up. __She swam away and back up fast. This was her violent streak. She swam out of the water fast and over the b__oat, grabbing as many sailors as she could. Dragging them into the water. __This continued until all of them were out of the boat. She hadn't killed any of __them, just pulled them deep down. She swam away back to her rock and watched as they swam frantically back to the ship. She had done her job._

* * *

Wendy was asleep in her small space but she was awoken by the familiar voice of Killian. She could hear the voice of a woman and a man. All three of them were muffled. She twisted onto her back and started kicking the wall, trying to make as much noise as she could. But she didn't have any shoes on, so the sound was muffled. She started screaming against her gag. She just hoped that someone could hear her. No one came. She slumped in her place. She prayed that he would come for her. 'Please Killian.' She thought to herself.

* * *

_She swam around the Island and only found Killian's ship not too far away. "Killian!" She called up. He appeared over the top. "They're gone."_

"_You killed them?"_

"_Not all of them. I think I killed the captain." She smiled broadly up at him. "Big guy? Big beard?"_

"_The one and only." He chuckled. "The rest of the crew?"_

"_Swimming to the ship. I'd say you could go and attack it. Destroy another piece of competition." She smirked as she spoke._

"_Men! Hard to starboard!" He shouted and winked down at her. She turned and swam off back towards the lagoon. She could see a great relationship forming between her and Killian. Both professionally and personally. She sat on the rock and watched as Killian's ship destroyed Blackbeard's._

* * *

It had been a whole day in captivity and she was annoyed that no one came. She was hungry and thirsty. She rested for a moment and then started kicking the wooden boards. Was this her punishment for hiding her secret from Killian? It had been over 41 years since she had last been with Killian. That was after Milah had been killed. They spent one brief night together before he left for Neverland. It was that night, their son was conceived.

* * *

**A/N: Writing these chapters very quickly. Enjoy. Guess who their son is. It is a little bit too obvious. :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_The two lovers worked together very well. Wendy would seduce the sailors with her voice. She did it to drive them towards the rocks. She also did it to distract them as Killian and his men boarded the ship, taking it over. He was quickly becoming the most feared pirate on the seas. At night, Killian and Wendy would celebrate in the comforts of his cabin. "Wendy?" He lay in bed while she sat at his desk brushing her long hair, completely naked._

"_Hmmm?" She said absent-mindedly._

"_We're making port next week. Do you wish to come ashore with us?" He looked at her naked back as she pulled a brush through her long hair._

_She sighed heavily. "I may go home for a while. Tell a rather large white lie." She smiled when she looked over her shoulder at him. She placed the hairbrush on the table, stood up and sauntered over to him. She climbed onto the bed and straddled him._

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "What lie would you say?"_

"_I would say that I was kidnapped by a ruthless pirate and he forced me to do his bidding." She smirked. "But I started to become a pirate myself."_

"_I like that lie." He flipped them over and lay over her. "We'll be in port for two days. Is that enough time for you?"_

_She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "It is." She kissed him hotly and wrapped her legs around his waist._

* * *

Killian pounded on Wendy's apartment door. She had not been in work for a few days. After speaking to her boss, he learnt that she has never missed a day of work ever. "Wendy!" He shouted as he continued pounding her door.

"Hook!"

'Bloody Swan.' He thought to himself as he turned to face her. "Hello Swan. Come to see if I am all right."

"What the hell are you doing?" She walked up the stairs towards him, her hand on her gun holster.

"A friend is missing. She hasn't gone to work and no one has seen her for days." He explained and turned back to the door. "Wendy!" He pounded on the door again.

"Hook!" Emma shouted at him. "Let me." She pushed him aside. "What's her name?"

"Wendy Darling."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Uhhh... Yes, lass." He rolled his eyes and gestured towards the door. "Do you mind?"

"Miss Darling?" She knocked on the door repeatedly. "It's Sheriff Swan!" She knocked harder and louder. "Could she be with a friend?"

"No." He shook his head. "She told me that she had no friends. She..." He stopped speaking as realisation washed over him. "I'm going to kill him!" He growled and spun around, thundering down the stairs.

"Hook!" Emma shouted after him and followed him. Following him as he ran down the busy street.

* * *

_Wendy swam back to Killian's ship. She was banished from her family for betraying them and mixing with humans. Her father had someone follow her. An argument happened between Wendy and her father, which ended with her banishment from her family home._

_She swam to the edge of Killian's ship, grabbed a hanging rope and pulled herself up onto the deck. There was no one there except the lookout, who gave her his coat. "Thank you." She waited for her tail to dry and her legs to form. "Where's the captain?"_

"_Cap'n still on shore." He smirked. "Found himself a woman."_

"_Oh," was all she could say._

"_Well, he's replaced you. Why don't you replace him?" He slowly stepped towards her._

"_No thank you. I've been asked to go home." She took off his coat and threw it at him. "Tell that to your cap'n." She stood on the edge of the ship and dove off the edge. Her tears mingling with the water. It was definitely too good to be true. Killian was a pirate. He never stayed with one woman. He would never have stayed with her forever._

* * *

Killian stormed into the Mr Gold's pawn shop, closely followed by Emma. "Where is she?!" He screamed at the man.

"I don't know to whom you are referring to." Rumplestiltskin said innocently.

"Don't lie to me! Where is Wendy?" He growled in anger.

"Oh, the mermaid?" He hobbled around the counter and stood in front of the angry captain. "Not seen her since she gave me her rent."

"You liar! Tell me where she is, coward!" He grabbed the front of the man's suit with his right hand and threatened him with his hook.

Mr Gold sighed heavily. "Why don't you ask Cora?" Killian stood staring at his enemy for a while.

"Cora?" He slowly let go of the man's suit. "Why...?" He spoke to himself and quickly left the shop, followed by a shocked sheriff.

* * *

**A/N: There will be one more lemon in this story. :)**

**Responses from chapter Six:**

**Raneyc1:** Thank you. I will keep posting. :) What do you mean Restraint and Taken...?

**Savysnape7:** The type of mermaid Wendy is I got the idea from the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean. Which is why I added the song. :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Her wrists were red raw from her pulling on the rope. Three days in captivity in her lover's ship and he did not know she was there. A man in a red hat would come and give her food and water. She would scream but she just wanted a drink and a bit of food. She had given up hope on being rescued. Wendy slumped in her place, the ropes digging into her wrists. Three long days. "Wendy..." A dim voice could be heard above her. She was dreaming. She could barely keep her head up or her eyes open any more.

She used a little bit of her energy, or what was left of it, and kicked the side of her box. "Killian." She whispered and fell unconscious.

"Found her!" Emma shouted as she opened the box. She bent over and quickly undid Wendy's restraints, taking the gag from her mouth.

Killian pushed her aside and lifted the unconscious form of Wendy out of the hold. "Wendy?" He shook her to bring her awake. He stroked her hair as she slowly regained consciousness. "Did Cora do this?"

Wendy nodded slowly. "Yes. I heard her talking. She wants my blood. I don't know why. She was waiting for the right time. That's why she took me. To use me against you."

He kissed her hard on the lips. "You're safe now. She's not coming anywhere near you." He stood up with her in his arms and carried her into his cabin, laying her on the large bed. "Thank you Sheriff Swan. I can deal with it from here." He sat next to Wendy, pushing her hair away from her face. He pressed his hand against her forehead. "Bloody hell, Wendy. You're burning up!"

Emma stepped forward and pressed her fingers against Wendy's wrist. "Her pulse is low. She needs to go to the hospital."

He shook his head. "No. I'll look after her here."

"She needs medicine. She's dehydrated and probably starving. She needs proper care." She urged him. "You can stay with her and make sure she is safe."

Killian thought for a moment and nodded. "Ok." He bent down and picked up the barely conscious woman, carrying her out of the cabin.

* * *

_For years, Wendy followed Killian's ship like a lost soul. She still loved him but she kept him safe. She would lure his enemies to the rocks and kill them. She was his guardian angel and he never knew. He had made port in the same port as the one she had left Killian. She thought it was the best time to see him again. She heard arguments from his ship. She climbed up and sat on the edge, hiding away from sight. She watched as an impish-like creature thrust his hand into the chest of a woman. This must be the woman who stole Killian from her._

_She watched as Killian tries to save her but is stopped by magic, binding the captain to the mast. The imp pulls out the woman's heart. Killian manages to break free from the ropes and runs over to the woman, gently laying her onto the deck. "I love you." The woman whispered and dies when the imp crushes her heart in his hand._

_Wendy's heart ached from those three words. She used to say that to him. She was obviously replaced. "Oh Killian." She whispered from her hiding place. She did not listen any more. She slipped into the sea. She felt sorry for Killian. He must have loved this woman. But what about her? Didn't he love her? She thought back. He had never said it to her. She had only ever said it to him. Would he want her back? Very doubtful._

* * *

Emma drove Hook and Wendy to the hospital. Where he was determined not to leave her side, even when Doctor Whale insisted he waited outside the room. "I'm not leaving her! Swan!" He spun around and glared at the Sheriff. "Please!"

She nodded to Doctor Whale. "It'll be all right." She grabbed Hook's arm. "Don't do anything stupid."

He nodded silently and walked into the room, sitting aside as they treated Wendy. "What's wrong with her?"

"Dehydration. Nothing else. She'll be fine by tomorrow." Doctor Whale gave her a smile as he checked Wendy's drip and vitals. "She should be awake soon."

"Thank you." He nodded and held her hand in his right hand. "Come on, Wendy. We need to talk. We haven't talked properly." His thumb stroking the back of her hand. "Why did you go?"

* * *

_She watched from afar for days. He was heart broken. Two nights after the woman's death, Wendy climbed aboard the ship. "Is your Captain here?" She asked the nearest pirate._

"_Yes, Miss." He nodded. "Why would h' want to see ya?"_

_She rolled her eyes and covered herself as she dried off. "Tell him, Wendy is here to see him."_

_The pirate watched her for a minute and nodded to another pirate, who scuttled off into the cabin. "'Ey. I know ya. You be that mermaid, who held the cap'n's heart for a bit." Holding his long coat to her._

"_Aye. That be me." She took the coat and wrapped it around herself. She was very aware of the men staring at her._

_The pirate came out of the cabin. "The cap'n will see you now."_

"_Thank you." She nodded and walked past all the pirates and straight into the cabin. "Killian?" She knocked on his door, which opened slowly. "What's happened?"_

_He pulled her inside. "Where have you been?!" He shouted at her, his hands gripped on to her forearms. "Where?! You just left me!"_

_She stood there with tears falling down her cheeks. "Let me talk." She pushed his hands off her arms. "I was banished. My father had someone follow me and they found out what I was doing with you. Now, I cannot go to my family's home."_

"_You're banished from Neverland?" He ran his hand down his face._

"_No. Just the lagoon." She sighed heavily. "What's happened?" Looking down at his left arm, which was missing a hand._

_He turned his back on her. "A friend was killed. A woman."_

_Wendy stood there in silence as he walked to his desk and picked up a hook. "Killian..."_

"_No. Listen." He spun around to face her as he put on his hook. "You left me when you promised to stay with me."_

"_I never left you." She walked straight up to him and cupped his face. "I came back and I was told you found someone else."_

"_I did. She was just going to be a member of the crew." He wrapped his arms around her, becoming aware of his hook close to her. "I wanted you. When I was told you were gone, I thought I'd never see you again. I fell in love with Milah."_

"_Milah?"_

"_The woman." He stepped back and lifted his right sleeve, revealing a tattoo with the name of Milah etched on his skin. "I loved her. She was killed right before my eyes."_

_She smiled a little up at him. "It's fine. I left you. I never intended on coming back." She ran her hands up his arms. "I'm back now. It'll be fine. We'll find the man and we'll destroy him for what he has done." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. The kiss grew._

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Anybody guess who their son is or will be? The story has strayed a little away from the show but not much.**

**Responses from chapter Seven:**

**kykyxstandler: **You'll have to see if he truly replaced her with Milah. :P Thank you. :)

**Savysnape7:** I think he will be very upset with Cora, if he finds her again.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Warning: Last lemon in the story starting from here until the end of the italics.**

_She smiled a little up at him. "It's fine. I left you. I never intended on coming back." She ran her hands up his arms. "I'm back now. It'll be fine. We'll find the man and we'll destroy him for what he has done." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. The kiss grew. _

_The kiss grew and she wrapped her arms around him. They both enjoyed the feeling of the other person's body so close but, "no, Wendy." He pulled away from her._

"_You need this." She pushed the coat off her shoulders, revealing her naked body to him. "I need this." She reached down and rubbed him through his leather breeches._

"_Stop it." He groaned a little. He made no effort to push her away or to stop her. "Wendy." Moving his right hand forward and caressing her breast. He dropped his hand and let her take off his coat and shirt._

"_Relax, love." She leaned forward and kissed his neck, as she undid his breeches and pushing her hand inside. Her petite hand caressed him. "Just forget your troubles." She kissed his neck more, moving down his chest, withdrawing her hand from his clothing. She rested her hands on his hips and pushed his breeches down. Wendy placed her hands on his chest. Their eyes locked. "Kiss me, Killian."_

"_Wendy." He shook his head and looked away from her. "Stop it." He let out a sigh when she kissed his neck again, pressing her small body up against his._

_She urged him to move backward to his bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down. "Do you still want to stop?" She asked as she knelt on the floor in front of him. Her hands on his knees, giving them a gentle squeeze._

_He nodded but he stopped nodding and started shaking his head. "No." He lay back on his elbows and watched her shifted forward. Her hands moving up his legs. "Please Wendy. Don't be a tease."_

"_Aye, cap'n." She grinned and bent her head down and took his member into her mouth._

_This move elicited a moan from Killian's lips. "Wendy!" He moaned and lay back. She moved her mouth up and down his member. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the amazing feeling of her teasing mouth and tongue. She took her mouth away and climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist. "Please!" He begged her when she reached under her and held his cock straight. She teased him by brushing the tip along her opening._

"_Aye, cap'n." She pressed herself down, taking him into her. "Oh!" She moaned, throwing her head back._

"_Move!" He gripped her left hip with his right hand. His hook rested on her right hip. The cool metal felt good on her hot skin. She began moving. Grinding on him. "Wendy..." He hissed as she dragged her nails down his chest._

"_Killian." She moaned as she moved quicker upon him._

_It wasn't enough for him. He pulled her down onto him and she moaned as he thrust up into her. "Wendy." He murmured against her lips. She pushed down onto him. Meeting his hard and quick thrusts. They did not cry out or moan. Only their gasps filled the cabin. He flipped them over and thrust hard into her from above._

"_Killian." She gasped, watching him through half opened eyes. They kept their eyes on each other as they moved together. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her feet on his buttocks, making him move quicker._

"_Wendy!" He cried out and thrust once more into her, having reached his peak. He filled her. Once finished, she untangled her legs from around him, he removed himself from her and moved to lay next to her. Both on their backs, breathing heavily._

_She reached down and held his hand. "Killian?"_

"_I'm thinking, lass," he said quietly, staring up at the ceiling. "Go and get dressed. There are some clothes in the wardrobe you can have. I need to think for a moment."_

_She sat up straight and climbed off the bed. She walked to his wardrobe, taking out a pair of breeches and a shirt. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, to see him still lying there. She dressed quickly and turned to him. "Killian?"_

_He sat up quickly and looked over at her. "We're going to Neverland." He stood up and dressed quickly._

"_What? Why?" She began panicking. "I don't want to go back there."_

"_You told me that you are 300 years old. Right?" He asked her as he pulled on his breeches. She nodded silently, not moving or saying anything. "Does that mean you can't age there? Or is that just a mermaid thing?"_

"_Both." She took a step towards him. "No one ages in Neverland but mermaids have a long life expectancy." She folded her arms across his chest. "Why do you want to go there?"_

"_I need time. Time to work out a way to kill Rumplestiltskin."_

"_Rumplestiltskin? He's dangerous. In all my years of travelling, he is a very dangerous man." She moved up to him, standing in front of him, her hands on his bare chest. "Killian? Was he the one who killed Milah?"_

"_Yes. I want to kill him." He said with anger and venom in his voice. "Are you coming with me?"_

_Wendy nodded. "Yes." She stepped back, allowing him to pull his shirt on and finishing dressing. He pulled her into a quick kiss before leaving the cabin. Going back to Neverland would be a bad idea for her._

* * *

After 7 hours sleeping, Wendy awoke. She was slightly disorientated as to where she was. The beeping of the machine next to her helped her to recognise the surroundings of a hospital room. She moved slightly and she felt a heavy weight on her blankets. She winced as she turned to see the problem. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw Killian sleeping with his head on the bed. She reached over and stroked his head. She could see the extent of her injuries from the ropes. Someone had wrapped clean bandages around her wrists. She ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Killian," she spoke softly.

He stirred in his sleep and raised his head, smiling when he saw her awake. "Wendy." He stood up and kissed her. "You're awake."

"That I am, cap'n." She teased him, reaching up and stroking his face. "Not worried about me, were you?"

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Not one bit." He sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her cheek with his only hand. "All right, lass. A little bit." He kissed her again.

"I have to tell you something." She spoke softly and very timidly. He knew there was something wrong. She never spoke timidly, unless there was something wrong.

"What is it, love?" His thumb stroking her cheek. Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she looked down at her lap. "Wendy?"

She finally looked up at him. "There is something I never told you about me. About us."

"What?" He pulled his hand away. "Wendy, love, you're scaring me."

Tears spilled from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "You have a son." There she had told him the truth.

"Wh... What?" He gasped in horror and stood up. "When?"

"I found out I was pregnant when we were in Neverland. That's why I ran away from you." Her tears fell down her cheeks quickly as she twisted her hands in her lap. "I was scared you'd shun me."

"Where did you go?" Stepping back from the bed. He could not believe that she had hidden this secret from him all this time.

"To the Indian encampment. I stayed there for all of my pregnancy." She was trying her best not to start sobbing. She needed to get the truth out. He had a right to know about their son. "I gave birth there."

"Where is he?" His voice barely a whisper.

She closed her eyes, her lower lip trembled. She got her courage up and looked up at him. "I think he's still there."

"He's a Lost Boy." He said slowly. "Which one?" She shook her head and he sat back down. "Which one, Wendy?!" His anger growing.

"Peter." She sobbed, bring her hand to her mouth as she cried.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. He knows the truth.**

**Response from chapter eight:**

**Savysnape7:** Well, it is obviously Peter Pan now. Hahahahaha! I like it when I make him sweet and loving to her. :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Peter." She sobbed, bring her hand to her mouth as she cried.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. To comfort her but his anger swelled up in him. "Peter? No." He stood up again and shook his head. "He's my son?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Killian, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you but my family..."

"Your family? You always seem to do what they tell you!" He scoffed and shook his head.

"They were going to welcome me back!" She shouted at him. "Under one condition! If Peter was able to change into a merman! But he couldn't, so I was banished from Neverland and Peter was given to the Indians!" Angry tears fell down her cheeks. "I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to you. I was forced to leave." She began crying hard. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

He watched her cry for a moment and moved to sit next to her. "Oh Wendy. You should have told me." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She needed the comfort and he was giving it to her. "Wendy." He whispered and stroked her hair with his right hand. "My darling Wendy."

"I am sorry." She wept against his shoulder, her hands clasped behind his back. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"_Killian." She whispered in his ear one morning. They lived on the ship and rarely went ashore. "Wake up." She kissed below his ear._

"_No," he mumbled and pulled her close. "I prefer to stay here." His arms around her. At night, he would take his hook off, laying it on the table next to the bed. At first, it felt strange running his stump down her back. But they both had become used to it. He sighed heavily. "But, I have things to do today. I need to go to shore."_

_She sighed heavily. "No. Stay here." She rolled them so he was under her. "I'll give you a very good reason to stay here." She started kissing his neck._

"_Wendy." He rolled them back over and climbed off her. "We need food. I'm going to negotiate with the Indians."_

_She laughed. "Good luck with that. They're rather private people." She pulled the bed sheet up, covering her chest, and she watched him dress in his usual outfit. "I best come with you. I used to deal with them on a weekly basis."_

"_How?" He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boots. He felt her shift on the bed and moved behind him. She began kissing his neck, wrapping her arms around him. "Stop distracting me, lass."_

_She chuckled and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I used to sell them shells and things like that. I'll come with you. No arguments."_

"_I wasn't arguing." Killian chuckled and rested his hand and stump on her arms, rubbing the gently. "Well, lass, you best get dressed." Turning his head and kissing her lips softly._

* * *

Wendy was released from hospital the day after she was released. Killian became her protector and did not leave her side. As much as he hated living on land, he would not be leaving Wendy's apartment. Many of the residents of Storybrooke were very wary about Hook being in the town. Even with the Sheriff trying to reassure them, none of them were happy about him being there. He was no trouble. He was looking after Wendy as she recovered. Neither of them brought up the subject of their son. He did not want to tell her what had happened after she left Neverland. She did not want to talk about their son as it was a sore point for her.

The two were walking to his ship, arm-in-arm. "Killian. We need to talk about Peter."

He gave a heavy sigh and helped her onto the ship. They had come here to fetch a few of Killian's things. "Sure thing, lass." They walked into the Captain's cabin. She sat on the bed and watched him look for things. "Did you abandon him?"

She shook her head. "No. Not by choice." He moved and sat with her. "My mother was with me when I gave birth. My father waited outside. I was screaming for you. Peter was born at 5 in the morning. Just as the sun was rising. He was perfect. He had your dark hair."

"It's lighter now." He smiled and held her hand.

"Really?" She smiled broadly. "Well, after I had him. We took him to the lagoon, dipping him in the lagoon." A tear rolled down her cheek. "He didn't turn into a merman. My father was going to raise him if he was a merman. But he wasn't. I had to leave him with the Indians." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I was then escorted to the lagoon and forced to leave." More tears fell, too many to wipe away. "If I came back, I'd be killed."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry, love." He kissed the top of her light head. "You should see him now. He's tall. A nuisance. I have something to tell you about him."

She sat up quickly and looked at him in panic. "What? Is he okay? Is he all right?"

"He is." Killian nodded. "But, he is an enemy of mine."

She laughed. "You and your enemies. A boy? Really?"

"He's like you. A pain in the ass." He kissed her softly. "It wasn't playful fighting. He is determined to kill me."

She scoffed, "what? Don't be stupid. He's just a boy."

"I'm not lying. The Indians, and probably your family, told him that I killed his mother."

"Oh." She nodded. "Well, that's understandable." She reached out and held his hand. "Come on. We have things to do. We need to stop Cora."

* * *

_They arrived on the Island. Only a few pirates joined their captain and Wendy. She led them through the thick forest. She knew where she was going. "Wait here," she informed them. She went forward into the forest, into the Indian encampment. She greeted the Chief cheerfully, but he was not happy to see her. "Chief, I come here in peace."_

"_You come here as a pirate." He spoke sternly at her._

_She knew she was not welcome. "I come here with business. Speak with the captain."_

_He thought for a moment, his eyes not moving from the girl. "I will speak with him. Only him. He must come here unarmed and alone. Just you and him."_

"_Yes, Chief." She nodded and turned to leave._

_An old woman grabbed her wrist. "You grow, girl." Pressing her hand on Wendy's stomach. "A special child."_

"_Get off me." Wendy wrenched her hand away and carried on walking. She walked slowly, her hand on her stomach. Was she having a child? There were no changes in her body. Was she? She dropped her hand when she reached Killian. "He only wishes to see you. You have to leave all of your weapons. I think that includes your hook."_

_He nodded slowly and disarmed himself, reluctantly twisting his hook off his wrist. "Let's go."_

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy it? Let me know.**

**Response from chapter Nine:**

**kykyxstandler:** I'm glad you like the twist. :) I hope Hook's reaction was what you thought it would be about learning about his son. :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_The old woman was right. Wendy was having a child. Killian's child. She lay in bed and rested her hand on her stomach. Her stomach was a little bigger and she was being sick in the middle of the night. She hid it well from any of the pirates and from Killian. He would not care that she was having his baby. If she were a wench, he would send her away, and make her deal with it herself. Would he send her away? Would he make her deal with it herself? There was no way of knowing._

_A new dawn arrived. She and Killian were going to the mainland to fetch more supplies from the Indians. She was dressed before he even woke up. She sat at his desk. Her hand rested on her stomach. She had to tell Killian. He had the right to know. She looked back at him and he was sleeping peacefully. She had to go. "Killian." She spoke softly. "Time to get up."_

"_Five more minutes," he grumbled, "please."_

_She laughed and stood up, walking over to the bed. "Get up. You know the Chief is not a very patient man." She sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his face; starting with his nose, cheeks, forehead and then finally his lips. "Plus, I want to come back here and work out to get to Rumplestiltskin."_

"_We never do." He laughs, sitting up and cupping her cheek. He kissed her softly. "Come on." He smiled and kissed her again, pulling her back onto the bed._

* * *

"So, how are we going to stop Cora?" Wendy asked him. She was sitting in bed, the covers covering her naked body.

He sighed heavily as he pulled on his leather breeches. "I have no idea." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her softly. "I'd rather think of a way to get us back."

She chuckled. "Will we go back to Neverland?"

"Only if you want to."

"You know I do." She shifted closer to him. "I want to see our son." She ran her hand through his hair.

He smirked. "You'll have to try and catch him first."

She chuckled nervously, unsure what to say. "What?"

"You won't believe this, but he can fly." He smirked still, watching her reaction. It made him chuckle a little.

"What? How?" She laughed softly.

"He lived with the fairies for a few years. They gave him the ability to fly." He laughed a little. "It's how I haven't been able to catch him properly."

She scoffed, "why would you want to catch him?"

"He is annoying!" Killian sighed heavily. "He was trying to kill me. Therefore I was trying to kill him."

She hit him hard on the arm. "Killian! He's just a boy! You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"Um... Not badly."

She hit him again. "Killian!"

He chuckled. "I had him cornered. I cut him on the chest with my hook. I didn't kill him. He got away. That was the last time I saw him."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She hit him again. "You deserve that!"

"I do." He pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. "Now, lets get planning. Well, let's get dressed first. You are a distraction naked."

She laughed loudly. "So are you." Her hand resting on his naked chest.

* * *

_The couple approached the Indian camp. Wendy went first like always. But she had another reason as to why she went first today. She left Killian to disarm himself. "I have a proposition for you. But I want it to be your idea." She spoke calmly with the Chief. "It is true. I carry the Captain's child. But I don't think he would want to know about the child. Let me live here. Have the child."_

_He nodded slowly. "Yes, girl. We'll do anything to protect you from the pirate."_

"_Stop calling him that!" She shouted at him. "I love him. But he doesn't love me." She felt tears building up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. "Please."_

_He nodded again. "Go and get the man." He spoke to one of his men. "You, girl, stay here."_

_She gasped in shock when two men grabbed her arms and forced her to her knees. "Ow!" She grumbled as they walked away from her._

"_Hey! Where is Wendy?! Let go of me!" She heard Killian shouting as he was brought into the camp. "Wendy!" He cried when he saw her. He rushed and knelt next to her. "Are you all right?"_

_She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm all right. I'm scared."_

"_It's all right. We'll get through this." He held her close and looked at the Chief. "What do you want? We give you enough money for food. We don't double cross you. We are honest with you."_

_The Chief nodded. "You are. But the money is not enough. We keep the girl in exchange for food."_

_Killian shook his head. "No. No. She comes with me."_

"_Killian," she spoke softly, "go. Take the food and go. I'll be fine. The exchange is me for an unlimited supply of food."_

"_Why you?" He whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear._

_She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know." She kissed him hard. "Just go. You have your crew to think about." Wendy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Now, go."_

_He was pulled away from her. "No! No! Wendy!" He screamed. Her heart broke as she watched him pulled away from her and out of the camp. Did he truly love her? His reaction was telling her that he did. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed hard. Now, she would never know._

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy readers. Slowly, we're coming to the end.**

**Responses from chapter Ten:**

**Mary:** I'm glad you loved it. Hope you loved this one too! :)

**Savysnape7:** Wendy is right. Hook does make his enemies too quickly. A family reunion... ;)

**kykyxstandler:** I hope they'll see Peter again. ;)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Warning: Birth during the first set of italics.**

Wendy and Killian were fast asleep in her apartment, their arms around each other. For days, the two of them had been living in her apartment. Both were trying to find a way to get back to Neverland. He had become comfortable living on land but she could tell that he was missing the sea.

She awoke in the night. Smiling at his sleeping face. She carefully pulled herself from his arms and climbed out of bed. She wrapped her dressing gown around her and left the bedroom. She was desperate to get back to their land. This world was scary. She was glad her son wasn't here. She just hoped that he was safe in Neverland. She hated her family for what they had done to her.

* * *

_Wendy stayed with the Indians for the whole of her pregnancy. It was under the belief that they had bargained for her. The elder women taught her how to do motherly things. She had learnt to sew. She had made one large blanket and many pieces of baby clothing. She had caught glimpses of Killian, when he came to camp, but he never saw her. It was forbidden. She always heard him shout her name when he came into the camp. She always fought the urge to run to him and beg him to forgive her. He hadn't seen her for six months. And in those six months, her stomach grew and their child moved and grew. The child was constantly moving inside her._

_She was nearing her time when she saw her parents again. It was the day she was in labour._

"_Mother!" Wendy cried in shock when her mother walked into her hut. The Indians had given her one. One for her to raise her child in. Wendy was gripping the hand of an Indian woman when her mother walked in. "What are you doing here?"_

_Her mother wore a white sheet wrapped around her body. "Hello darling." She knelt on Wendy's other side. "I was sent for. The Chief thought it would be best if I were here with you."_

"_Why does this hurt so much?" She groaned as a pain rippled through her body._

"_It is the way of women." Her mother told her, holding her hand tightly._

_Wendy looked at her mother, once the pain had gone. "Where is father?"_

"_Outside. Men are not permitted in here." Her mother placed a damp, cool cloth on Wendy's forehead. "How long has she been having pains?" She asked one of the women. There were four other women in the hut, helping Wendy._

"_Started in the morning." One of the women spoke. "Her pains grew stronger and closer together at midnight."_

"_Killian!" Wendy cried out, gripping the two women's hands tightly. "I want Killian! I need him here!"_

"_He's gone." Her mother informed her. "We saw him sailing away."_

"_You liar!" Wendy growled at her mother. She gave a grunt. "I need to push."_

_One of the woman placed her hands on Wendy's knees, holding Wendy's legs open. "Push, girl!"_

_Wendy brought her chin to her chest and groaned. She pushed as much as she could. "It hurts!" She cried out. Her knuckled were white from gripping her mother's hand and the village woman's hand tightly._

"_Keep pushing." Her mother urged her, whispering in her ear. "Nearly there."_

_Wendy collapsed back as she stopped pushing. "I want Killian!" She sobbed. "He should be here!" She groaned again and brought her chin to her chest, as she began pushing again._

"_The head is out!" The woman smiled up at Wendy, who was sobbing in pain. "Next pain, you need to push again. And push hard." The girl nodded and began pushing hard. "Nearly there. Keep going!" She helped the baby come free. "It's a boy!" She cleaned the baby and cut the chord. Where the newborn gave a loud cry._

"_Let me see him. Please." Wendy begged them, holding her arms out. The woman wrapped the baby in the blanket that Wendy had made and then handed the crying baby to his mother. "Oh my darling. Hello there." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "My darling boy."_

_Her mother watched her. "I'll tell your father the news." Standing up and leaving the hut._

"_What will name the boy?" A woman asked Wendy._

_Wendy kissed her son's forehead, since he was no longer crying. "Peter. His name is Peter."_

* * *

She sat in her sitting room with a cup of coffee in her hands. It was nearly morning and she could not go to sleep. She didn't want to go to sleep. She dreamt of Neverland. Neverland in the past. How she remembered it. Playing in the lagoon with her brothers and sisters, teasing the Indian children. She loved it.

A creak came behind her. She twisted around and gasped in horror. "Hello, mermaid." The person spoke.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. I'm good. :) Review?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Wendy was sitting up and feeding her newborn when her father entered the hut. "Father." She smiled as she rubbed the baby's back._

"_Wendy." He spoke sternly to her. Not looking at the babe in her arms. He just watched her face. "You came back here. Even when I told you not to."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "You told me that I was banished from our home. To me, that is the lagoon. I have been nowhere near the lagoon. I have been on the ship and on the mainland." She glared at her father. Time away from him had given her the confidence to speak out against her father. "I did not disobey you!"_

_He scoffed, "you did! You went back to that pirate! You had his child! You have shamed our family!" He shouted at her, causing Peter to cry._

_Wendy pulled him away from her breast and rested him on her chest. She gently rubbed his back and covered herself. "I would kindly ask you not to raise your voice in the presence of my son."_

_Her father scoffed again. "Son. A son of a pirate!" He sneered at her. "He doesn't belong with you."_

"_He does!" Wendy spoke angrily. "He's my son!" She took him from her shoulder and held him in her arms, he was asleep again. "I am not leaving him."_

_Her father took a step forward. "You will leave him with the Indians and you will come back with us."_

"_No!" She continued to glare at him. "I will not leave him!" She looked down at her sleeping son. He was perfect. He had his father's dark hair. She ran her hand over his soft hair. "What if he is like us? He can change?"_

"_He can stay with us. Only if he can change into one of us." He nodded and turned, leaving the hut._

_Wendy let out a sigh. "I will never leave you, my darling Peter." She whispered to the sleeping baby. "I promise."_

* * *

She sat in her sitting room with a cup of coffee in her hands. It was nearly morning and she could not go to sleep. She didn't want to go to sleep. She dreamt of Neverland. Neverland in the past. How she remembered it. Playing in the lagoon with her brothers and sisters, teasing the Indian children. She loved it.

A creak came behind her. She twisted around and gasped in horror. "Hello, mermaid." The person spoke.

"Cora." Wendy stood up, putting her coffee cup down. "I see you're still roaming around being your haughty self."

"Where is your lover?"

"Asleep." She stood up tall and approached the woman. "You've severely pissed him off!" Her voice rising a little.

"Oh really? You are just part of the plan. I took you in order for to become part of the equation." She smiled sweetly, her hands clasped in front of her.

Wendy was very aware of her hands. Her gaze constantly flickering to them. "I don't want to be a part of your scheme."

"You will if you want to return to your world."

"I don't believe you." She shook her head.

"Well, your lover wants to stay and sort out his business."

Wendy smirked. "Oh he is."

"Hello Cora," Killian held a gun to the woman's head. "Now, like Wendy said, you have severely pissed me off."

"Oh Hook." She stepped forward and then turned to face the disgruntled pirate. "You are seriously believing you could live this life? Stuck here with a lovelorn mermaid?"

Killian's eyes flickered over to Wendy, who was watching them both. Her long hair tied in a long plait and falling over her shoulder. Her eyes were solely fixed on Killian. "I'd rather that life than a life of deception with you."

"Killian, be careful." Wendy spoke softly.

"Yes Killian. Be careful." Cora mocked Wendy. "Listen to the little mermaid. The girl who has lied to you for too long. Not telling you that you had a son in the world."

"You knew about him!" Killian roared in anger at her. "We lived in that place for 28 years and you knew? You did not think to tell me when I tried to kill him?"

Wendy listened to him. Her heart pounding in fear. "Killian, stop it." Begging him. "Don't be like her. Put the gun down."

"No. She hurt you." He kept his eyes on Cora, who was standing there calmly, watching Killian. "She is destroying everything around her because she can't love. Or get the love she wants."

Cora laughed. "Rumplestiltskin took the woman you loved from you. You seek love from a banished mermaid."

"No! I love Wendy! I always have done and I always will." Killian glared at her. "Even with Milah. It was always about Wendy." His eyes flickered over to Wendy. "I love you."

Wendy gasped in shock. "I have waited for so long to hear you say that to me." She chuckled softly.

"I do. Despite what this witch says!" He returned his attention to Cora, who was still smiling. "Now, what do you want?"

Cora looked over at Wendy. "Just your blood. We all know mermaids have magical properties in their blood. Which is why they can move from world to world through water."

"You are not having my blood!" Wendy glared at the woman. "You'll have to kill me."

"Oh dear. I intent to." She flicked her head to face Killian and the gun goes off. The bang echoes around the apartment. A body falls to the floor.

* * *

_Wendy's parents waited for her to recover before they made their way to the lagoon. Wendy carried her son. He was wrapped in the green blanket, that Wendy had made for him. "I'm not letting you go." She whispered in her son's ear as she was led away from the Indian camp. She held him close, determined not to let anybody else carry him._

"_Wendy, bring the child forward." Her father insisted. He and her mother were already in the lagoon. "The Chief will carry him into the water."_

_Wendy reluctantly handed her son over to the Chief, taking the blanket off Peter. "Careful."_

"_I will, girl." He gently held the baby, who gave a small cry and then carried him into the water. He carefully dipped the newborn into the water. Nothing happened. "He is not a merman." He carried the boy out of the water and handed him back to Wendy, who wrapped the blanket back around the baby._

"_There, there." She calmed the whimpering baby. She refused to look at her father and mother. All of her attention was fixed on her son. She made sure that he was dry and warm._

"_Wendy. I have decided. Your son is to remain with the Chief. Your son will be raised there and you will have no say." Her father explained. "You will be escorted to the underwater portal and banished from this world. You will roam the other worlds as you are. You will not be allowed to enter this land, see us, nor your son."_

_Wendy shook her head. "Please father. Let me stay with him. He needs me. I'm his mother." She held Peter close to her as the Chief's wife stepped towards her. She tried to run but her way was blocked. "Please!" She begged everyone. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pleaded with the Chief's wife. "Please. No." Shaking her head and holding Peter close. "Please..." She was crying hard. "P... Pl... Please. Pl..," she sobbed as the woman took her baby from her. "Father please!" She ran to the water's edge. "Please!"_

"_No. You are banished from Neverland for eternity."_

"_No." She looked towards the sea._

"_Don't you dare shout for him. He won't hear you." Her father warned her. "Bring her in."_

_Two men grabbed her and dragged her into the water, forcing her to change. "No!" She growled angrily as her two brothers grab her arms and hold her still._

"_Thank you." Her father bowed to the Chief. "Take care of the boy." The Chief nodded silently and all the Indians disappeared into the trees._

"_No!" Wendy shouted, struggling against her brother's grip. "Peter! No!"_

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Loving the responses from you guys through reviews, favourites and alerts. Thank you!**

**Responses from chapter 12:**

**Savysnape7: **Thank you! :D :D :D

**kykyxstandler:** Well, the answer to your question is in this chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed! :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Oh dear. I intent to." She flicked her head to face Killian and the gun goes off. The bang echoes around the apartment. A body falls to the floor.

"NO!" Killian screams, dropping the gun and running to Wendy's side, holding her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it. I'm sorry." He went to touch her leg.

She shook her head, her hand covering her leg wound. "Don't touch the blood." She whispered to him.

"Next time, Hook, I'll hit her in the heart." Cora bent down and picked up the gun, pointing it at Hook. "Now move. I want her blood."

Killian stared at the woman in anger. This was the first time he noticed about her was that Cora was wearing pants, a shirt, with a jacket and heels. She looked odd. She looked like her daughter. Killian looked down at his lover, who nodded slowly. "What?"

"I'll be fine." She whispered, holding her hand tight over her wound. She was bleeding quite badly.

Killian moved away and Cora stepped forward. "Don't kill her. Please," he begged the woman, "please."

Wendy gasped in pain as Cora stepped forward and knelt next to her. "She will." Wendy cried in pain as she felt the bullet move in her. "She needs all of my blood for her plan to work."

"What? No!" Killian shook his head and went to move forward. But stopped when Wendy raised her free hand and shook her head.

Cora knelt next to her and grabbed Wendy's leg. She waved her hand and a blood bag appeared. "This will hurt."

"Yes, it will." Wendy sneered and took her hand off her wound and smeared it on Cora's face, making the woman scream. "What you should know, the blood from a mermaid is toxic when it comes into direct contact with human skin."

Killian grabbed Cora and dragged her out of the apartment. He threw her into the street. "Stay away from us!" He shouted at her before turning and running back into the apartment building. "Wendy!" He shouted as he burst into the apartment. He saw her tying a t-shirt of hers, which had been drying nearby, around her wound. "Come on. Let's get you to hospital." He reached down and lifted her up into his arms.

* * *

_It hurt her so much to be apart from Killian and her son, most of all. She roamed the seas as a lost soul. She never risked trying to get to Neverland. Wendy became a loner. For all the years she was away from Neverland, she never spoke to another person, human or an under the sea creature. She took a vow of silence._

* * *

Thankfully, Doctor Whale was able to take the bullet from her leg without hurting himself or damaging Wendy's leg. "I would like you stay in hospital for another night."

"I best start renting a room here." She grumbled as she lay back on her pillows.

Killian snorted softly from his place by the window. "Cheer up." He grinned mischieviously.

"Why?" She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

He reached into his pocket and took something out in his fist. "I have something here that will take us home." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I bought it off the giant. He says this bean will take us to Neverland. But not without a little bit of magic from the place."

Wendy smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him hard on the lips. "That is brilliant news!" She exclaimed when she pulled away from his lips.

"We don't have magic, love." He raised an eyebrow at her as she chuckled softly. "What?"

"We do have magic." She rested her hands on his strong shoulders. "Me. My blood. A drop of my blood is very strong magic." She smiled at him as the realisation sunk into his mind. "You get the idea now?" Her answer was a strong kiss from him, making her squeal and giggle against his lips.

* * *

_The entire kingdoms were afraid. Wendy could tell. People didn't leave their homes as often as they did. She basked in the warm summer sun on the shore of a hidden beach. Her tail in the water. It felt good to be above the water. She had been hiding in the depths of the ocean, just to keep out of trouble._

_As the evening drew in, Wendy felt uneasy being out. It was when she heard people screaming, she shifted back into the water. She spun around and was ungulfed with purple smoke. That was the last thing she remembered._

* * *

A town meeting had been called. Wendy and Killian walked hand-in-hand into the meeting. Late. People turned when they walked through the door. Whispers followed them as they sat in two free seats. She patted his knee when he became uncomfortable with all the stares. "It's all right," she whispered.

He gave her a small smirk. "I am." Resting his hand over her own.

Emma Swan was spreaking. "We have found a way for you to return to the enchanted forest." Excited whispers filled the room. "But, it needs magic from your land to let you return. That we don't have."

Killian stood up, as did Wendy. "We do," Killian announced. He and Wendy moved to the front of the hall. "It's all right." He whispered to Wendy.

Wendy took a deep breath. "From the beans, we know of a way to return to the other world." She held Killian's hand for comfort. "I am a mermaid from Neverland. With my blood, we can go back there. But only to Neverland. I do not know how to get back to your other lands."

Murmurs filled the hall. "I am willing to take people to Neverland. But it won't be your home." Killian spoke up, letting go of Wendy's hand and stepping forward. "I am leaving in a week." He and Wendy left the hall, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 15 is the last chapter guys! Sorry! Story is coming to an end.**

**Responses from Chapter 13:**

**Savysnape7: **Sorry? It was Wendy. But not too bad.

**kykyxstandler:** Cora is a bitch. But she is an awesome bitch! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

A week came and went, nobody came forward to go to Neverland with Killian and Wendy. Well, only William Smee came forward. Since he was loyal to his Captain. "When do we leave Captain?" He asked his Captain one late evening.

"In the morning, Mr Smee." The two of them were on the deck, waiting for Wendy to return from her apartment. Cora had been killed from Wendy's toxic blood. Regina was both pleased and upset. Despite Cora being sadistic and dangerous, Regina was pissed off that Wendy had killed her mother. This put Killian on edge. He just knew that Regina would do something stupid. She didn't. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Wendy walking up the dock towards the ship. "Get everything?"

"Yes." She handed him her bag.

"What have you got in here? Bricks?" He lifted it onto his shoulder and the two of them left Smee and disappeared into the Captain's cabin.

"Just a few things that I had in this life and want to take back with us." She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed her bag on the floor and sat next to her. "Killian, are you ready for this?"

He pulled her face to look at him and he kissed her hard. "I am. I am very ready for this."

She smiled and stood up. "Come. Let's go home." Holding her hand out to him, he took it and they left the cabin together.

* * *

The next morning, Wendy, Killian and Smee stood on the deck of the ship, at the ship's wheel. They had sailed out onto the sea, they needed to be a safe distance from land. In Killian's hand was the bean. In Wendy's hand, she held a dagger. "Are you ready?" Killian asked her.

"As I'll ever be." She took a deep breath and placed the dagger on her hand. She took another deep breath as she wrapped her fingers around the dagger and she cut her hand by pulling the dagger out. Wendy gasped in pain as the dagger cut into her hand. "That really hurts." She chuckled as she squeezed her hand and blood oozed from between her fingers.

Killian held the bean under her hand and allowed the blood to drip onto it. The bean started to glow yellow. "Here we go." He threw the bean into the water. Nothing happened. Suddenly a whirlpool appeared. "Hard to starboard!" Killian shouted and Smee turned the ship towards the whirlpool. They were going home.

* * *

They were home. Wendy just wanted to dance, sing, and scream in celebration. All at the same time. She looked out at the Island. She was home. A warm hand slipped into her left hand. They were home. "We're home." She spoke softly to him.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We're home."

"Nearly." Wendy stared at the mainland. "I need to see him." She turned to face Killian. "He needs to learn the truth about us. About him."

Killian nodded and wrapped his arm around her. "I know. Let's go to shore now."

* * *

Killian and Wendy wandered through the forest of the Island. Smee had gone in search of supplies for them and also went in search of the rest of the crew. He held her hand gently but she was holding his hand rather tightly. "Love, loosen the grip."

"Sorry," she laughed nervously and loosened her grip on his hand. "I'm scared that he won't believe us."

He stopped them from walking and turned her to face him. "Now, listen to me. Peter will believe you. How can he not? You are perfect and amazing." He kissed her softly.

"Get away from the woman, Hook!" A threatening but young voice spoke from behind him.

They pulled apart and turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a young boy, who was hovering three feet above the ground with a sword in his hand. "Hello Peter." Killian kept close to Wendy, who was staring at Peter in awe. "This woman would like to meet you."

Wendy let go of his hand. "Hello Peter." She spoke softly and stepped forward, away from Killian and closer to Peter. "Come down. We need to talk."

"No. I want to stay here." He glared at her. "So you're a girl pirate?"

"No. I'm a mermaid. A mermaid, who can walk on land when dry." She smiled a little. "I'm... I'm..." She looked back at Killian for support. He gave her a small nod. She turned back to the boy. "I'm your mother." Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the boy float to the ground. His bare feet gently touching the forest floor. "I'm your mother."

"But you... You were dead. That's what they told me." He glared at Killian. "He killed my mother."

Wendy shook her head. "No. They lied to you." She took a deep breath. "He's your father."

"What?!" Peter shouted at her. "He's my father?!"

She nodded. "Yes. He would never hurt me. He never knew about you until recently. Don't hate him for what he did."

"Why? He hurt me!" He pulled the collar of his shirt down, to reveal a long scar.

"Peter, please," Wendy stepped forward. "This is all new to me. You were taken from me, the day you were born. I begged my family and the Indians to let me keep you. To let me stay with you. All my pleas were refused."

Peter pushed his collar back, covering the scar. "Why didn't you go to him?" Peter pointed at Killian.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I was scared that he would not accept you. And that he would not accept me because I had a child by him." She rubbed her forehead for a moment. "But after I had you, I needed him. If I had gotten to him, our stories would be very different." She took a step forward towards Peter, who took a step back. "Please, don't hate us. It's not what we wanted."

There were tears falling down both Wendy's cheeks and Peter's cheeks. "Why did they tell me that Hook killed you?"

Killian stepped forward, standing next to Wendy. "It is forbidden for any mermaid or merman to have a relation with a human. Wendy's family did not trust me because I was a pirate. They thought I ruined her." He shook his head. "I never. I loved your mother. I love her still."

Peter looked between the two of them. "Why did you leave?" He kept his eyes on Wendy.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I never left on my own accord. I was forced to. Your grandfather insisted that I leave and never come back."

"Why are you back now?" He asked curiously, taking a step towards them.

"For you." She spoke very softly, wiping her tears away again. "I never had the chance. You know about Regina's curse. I was caught in it. I've only just been able to come back." She bit her lower lip in nervousness, especially when he stepped closer again. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him once again.

Peter looked up at Killian. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you."

Killian gave a wry chuckle. "It's all right, son. Neither of us knew the truth. Truce?" He held out his hand towards the boy.

The extraordinary boy stood still for a moment, looking between Killian, Wendy and Killian's hand. He didn't shake his father's hand. He hugged both of his parents, who held him. A reunion they all dreamed of and desired.

* * *

The small family did not live together. Peter wished to remain with the Lost Boys. Killian and Wendy lived on his ship because she knew he would prefer to sleep and live on the sea. Their relationship with their son grew. Both of them were glad that Peter was still a boy, as they could enjoy the pleasures of being parents to a boy, rather than a young man.

Wendy never reconciled with her family nor with the Indians. She only ever set foot on land to see her son and she never returned to original mermaid form ever again. She was devoted to Killian and Peter. Stating that she would do anything to protect them both. It never came to that. Neverland was a land of peace for a very long time.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: There we have it. My finished story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it.**

**Responses from chapter Fourteen:**

**Savysnape7: **Thank you! I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading this story. :)

**kykyxstandler:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sad that it has ended.


End file.
